O Primeiro Emprego de Shun
by Re Carpe Diem
Summary: Após instaurada a paz na terra Athena e sus cavaleiros levam uma vida normal, cada um se arranjou com um emprego característico de suas personalidades e habilidades. Mas o primeiro dia de trabalho de Shun foi inesquecível.


**A história de Shun nesta fic são relatos do meu dia-a-dia como Operadora de Telemarketing, cada ligação realmente existiu! mas as minhas respostas foram um tanto diferentes das que Shun deu..rs**

**Boa Leitura **

Finalmente a paz tão esperada reina sobre a Terra, Athena e seus Cavalerios após as inúmeras batalhas conquistaram o seu direito de ter uma vida normal, cada um se arranjou com um emprego característico de suas personalidades e habilidades.

Saori Kido tomou a Frente da Fundação Graad em várias camapanhas Sociais e insentivo para o desnvolvimento da Ciência pró a humanidade, atualmente é Presidente da ONU, Embaixatriz da UNICEF, Diretora do grupo Save Our Children e principal acionista do Green Peace.

Seiya tentou sequir carreira como jogador de futebol no Inter de Milão na Itália, mas com sua personalidade exibida e impossível de se lhe dar, consequiu uma proposta apenas no recém time do Congo, sendo muito caçado pela mídia depois que foi pego saindo as encondidas do escritório da Embaixatriz da UNICEF... a noite...

Shiryu tornou-se professor de Tai Chi Chuan muito prestigiado na China, recebeu várias propostas para estrelar filmes de artes marciais, porém declinou de cada convite informando ser um homem famíliar em busca de paz interior, principalmente agora com sua esposa Shunrei esta grávida a espera de tri gêmeos...

Ikki se alistou como fuzileiro naval alcançando rapidamente o posto de Sargento, sua tropa tornou-se a mais destacada do País sendo escalada para missões de espionagem, anti-terrorismo, segurança nacional e internacional. Sargento Ikki foi voluntário em várias outras missões, dizendo a seus superiores "Me mandem para onde quiserem, só não quero ficar parado...Fui!"

Hyoga tornou-se dançarino de dança de salão conhecido internacionalmente pela sua sensualidade nas danças latinas "calientes", fazendo um contraste com sua Terra Natal na Sibéria, foi capa de revista para várias Magazines Teen, uma das fãs comenta a seu respeito "O que eu faço para poder mergulhar naqueles lindos olhos azuis?"

Shun esta terminando a sua graduação no Curso de Direito, seu sonho atual seria poder a judar as pessoas de outra forma sem ser violenta e com justiça, para pagar sua faculdade arrumou um trabalho temporário como Operador de telemarketing de um Jornal local, nossa história é de como foi seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Certo Shun você já foi devidamente treinado para começar a atender sozinho, qualquer dúvida é só falar.

Shun viu sua chefe sair sorridente de sua mesa, estava confiante que faria um bom trabalho, mal acabou de pensar o telefone tocou.

- Shun, bom dia! Em que posso ajudar?

- Ô rapaz eu estou querendo mudar meu anúncio, mas esqueci como esta texto, pode me informar aí como é que vai sair?

- Claro só preciso do número do seu contrato, por favor.

- O número é 634871

- Certo só um momento por gentileza.

Ao ver o contrato do cliente o operador se encolhe em sua mesa vermelho feito um pimentão.

- Se... senhor?

- Diga!

- Se trata de um... de um...

- Você por acaso é gago? Fala de uma vez!

- Bom se trata de um anúncio de uma Sex Shop? Sussurrando

- É O QUÊ???

- SEX SHOP SENHOR!

Shun falou tão alto que seus colegas de trabalho se viraram para ele, de vermelho passou para roxo.

- É isso aí leia para mim sim?

- Bem...er... no texto diz "Para deixar as mulheres loucas de...paixão...e...e...aumentar...o...seu...prazer..."

- Mas tu é cago mesmo hein Rapaz! Arrume outro emprego que para esse você não presta, vou ligar para outra pessoa com quem eu consiga falar! Tchau!

- Mas...senhor? Alô? Alô?

Shun se deixou cair sobre a mesa " Deve ter sido azar de iniciante...", telefone tornou a tocar.

- Shun, Bom dia! Em que posso ajudar?

- Quero falar com seu setor Jurídico!

- Desculpe senhor, para qual assunto?

- Para processar vocês oras! "Impaciente"

- Por qual motivo deseja nos processar senhor? "Tom conciliador"

- Vocês estão me fazendo uma cobrança indevida! Simplesmente anteciparam os pagamentos que eu combinei com o vendedor do anúncio!

- Bom eu posso verificar, qual o número do seu contrato senhor?

- Não sei...

- Então CPF por favor?

- Não passo por telefone, ainda mais por vocês serem uns picaretas!!! nervoso

- Se o senhor não me informar não terei como ajudar, por gentileza me informe o CPF podemos verificar o que pode ser feito.

- Ta bom... Ta bom o número 46546151564151

Após consultar o contrato.

- Senhor?

- Que é? impaciente

- O senhor quitou o seu contrato... a seis meses atrás...

- E daí? Vocês cobraram na data errada ainda sim, me cobraram dois meses antes do devido!

- Mas senhor... já esta tudo pago...

- Escuta aqui garoto, se eu quisesse falar com um papagaio eu ligava para o zoológico!

- Bom Senhor, estou tentando entender o que o senhor deseja, uma vez que o contrato já foi pago... a seis meses atrás...

- Eu quero um crédito! vocês não honraram com a palavra! Eu mereço um anúncio grátis! Senão eu vou na justiça!

Shun nessa hora olha para sua chefe que o estava monitorando a ligação e a ouve dizer.

- Não vai dar crédito nenhum para esse 171! diga que não poderemos atende-lo mas anotará a reclamação e despacha ele!

- Ok!

De volta com o cliente.

- Senhor de acordo com a nossa Supervisão não poderemos atende-lo mas vou anotar sua reclamação para sinalizar o vendedor.

- Como é? Eu vou na Justiça! Vou acabar com vocês! Seus picaretas! vagabundos!

Meia hora depois...

- A sua empresa é pirata! Você é um sem vergonha sabia?! SEM VERGONHA! desliga

Shun volta a desabar sobre a mesa "Isso esta pior que as 12 casas..." Telefone volta a tocar.

- Shun, Boa Tarde! Em que posso ajudar?

- Oi amor...

- Hein?... cara de quem não esta entendendo nada

- Tudo bom querido? risada sensual

- Com quem estou falando?

- Com aquela que pode realizar todas as suas fantasias...

- Er... o que a Senhora deseja? pigarreia

- Vem aqui em casa querido vou te mostrar exatamente o que desejo... com você... bem aqui na minha...

Shun desliga a ligação. "Era só o que me faltava! Receber no primeiro dia um trote também!" Telefone toca "Minha santa Maria do Call Center! Me ajude!"

- Shun Boa Tarde! Em que posso ajudar?

- Hein?!

- Shun Senhora! Em que posso ajudar?!

- Alô?

- ALÔ SENHORA! ESTA ME OUVINDO? gritando

- Agora sim meu filho, desculpa é que tenho 85 anos e tenho problema auditivo! Eu quero cancelar minha assinatura!

- VOU VERIFICAR SENHORA QUAL O NÚMERO DO CONTRATO?

- Sapato?Calço 36 meu filho, mas o que isso tem haver?

- CONTRATO SENHORA!

- Será que eu liguei para a sapataria?

- NÃO SENHORA TA CERTO! É CONTRATOOOOOO!

- Meu filho desculpa foi engano! desliga

Shun leva a mão na cabeça desolado "Ikkiiiiiiiiii". Telefone Toca.

- Shun Boa Noite, em que posso ajudar? ainda desolado

- Eu queria o telefone da Peixaria.

- Senhora nos somos o Jornal Local, não temos serviço de informações de telefone.

- Ah ta bom... tem então da drogaria?

- Senhora! Desculpe, mas não temos serviços de informações de telefone!

- Ih que cara chato! desliga

Final do expediente Shun respira aliviado, levantando os braços para o céu.

- Acabou! Amém!

- O primeiro dia sempre é difícil.

Shun se vira e vê a sua chefe atrás de si, ficando extremamente corado.

- É... bem...é dificil, mas agente se acostuma.

- Não precisa ficar acanhado Shun, já estive no seu lugar. sorriso amigável

- Certo! Obrigada June!

- De nada! Não vai embora? Ou esta pensando em fazer hora extra?

- De maneira alguma! Eu te acompanho até a saída do prédio.

Alguns anos depois Shun terminou a faculdade e passou no concurso da Magistratura, se tornando um Juiz de valor e justo, ele e June se casaram e estão esperando o primeiro filho. Enfim a paz também chegou para cada cavaleiro.

**Fim**

**Bom essa fic eu me inspirei lendo fanfic's aqui neste site Panbox, especialmente do tórpico "Projeto 48 horas" de desafio aos ficwriters com temas bem legais chequei tarde para participar, mas valeu a intenção..rs Essa é minha primeira comédia, depois de tanto drama que jé escrevi, acho que ficou um pouco fraquinha... Mas espero que gostem **


End file.
